Boda problematica
by Ire-Ire
Summary: Reto impuesto por la PDF, Harry y Hermione estan en su noche de bodas... Podran consumarla?


Holaaa!

Bueno, esto es un reto que me impusieron en la Pareja del Fenix. Espero que los disfruten .

Boda Problemática.

Mansión Potter. 26/07/2006. 20:00 horas.

El banquete se serviria en el jardin trasero, en una mesa se encointraban los novios, padres, padrinos y amigos cercanos. En las demas mesas se encontraban los demas familiares, amigos y los profesores de Hogwarts al completo. Todos estaban comiendo alegremente, charlando, riendo y compartiendo viejos tiempos.

Cuando el banquete termino, las mesas desaparecieron y se hizo aparecer una pista de baile, en la que el 1er baile fue el de los novios, y después se unieron los demas.

Ella subio rauda a la habitación para prepararse como su primera noche como Sra. Potter. Mientras, el despedia a los invitados en las puertas de su casa. Sus padrinos, Sirius y Remus, y sus amigos mas cercanos, Ron y Luna y Ginny y Neville, se quedaban a dormir en su casa. Cuando termino de despedir a todos, dejo a sus padrinos y a sus amigos en el comedor y él se subio a su dormitorio. Su, ahora, mujer, estaba peleando todavía con su vestido. Se acerco por detrás y quitandole las manos suavemente, desabrocho el vestido y este cayo con la suavidad de una seda…

-Eres… Eres hermosa…-

Hermione se sonrojo en el acto.

-No estas tu… mmm demasiado vestido-

-Tienes ganas- Dijo poniendo una risa burlona.

-Tu que crees- Dijo acercandose a él y desabrochandole la camisa.

-No se, puede que si…. O puede que no…- Dijo mientras rodeaba a hermione con sus brazos desnudos.

Sus labios se unieron por fin ansiosos, con ganas de explorar mas aun que las veces anteriores. Fueron hacia la cama y se tiraron en ella, posicionandose él entre las peirnas de ella. Las manos de ella se dirigian hacia los pantalones de Harry, cuando el las detuvo.

-Vaya, asi que quieres jugar, eh? Vale, pues jugaremos…-

Sus besos bajaron de rumbo, y pronto la cara de Hermione abandono la sonrisilla traviesa para empezar a tornarse a una casa del mas puro placer.

BOOM!

La puerta se abrio de golpe y los recien casados levantaron la cabeza en el acto. Ante ellos, estaban los padrinos de Harry, Sirius y Remus, este ultimo con las piernas anudadas a la cintura de Sirius, besandose apasionadamente. Ellos, ni se percataron de que Harry y Hermione estaban en la cama, por lo que se acercaron a ella y se tiraron encima de ella, logrando que Harry y Hermione salieran despedidos hacia el otro lado de la cama. Se levantaron del suelo y Hermione se cogio la camisa de Harry y se la puso por encima.

-Ehem…-

Los 2 pararon enseguida y dirigieron la mirada hacia donde provenia la voz.

-Harry! Se puede saber que haces en nuestra habitación, espiandonos-

-QUE? Esto ya es el colmo!... Sirius, ESTA ES NUESTRA habitación-

-Eso es impos…-

-Canuto, Harry… em… Tiene razon-

-Pero…- Sirius se callo cuando miro la habitación-Em… Aiba! Pues es verdad… Em bueno pues nosotros… jejeje nos vamos…. Pasar buena noche- Y dicho esto salio de la habitación con Remus a Horcajadas.

Harry nego con la cabeza. Volteo hacia Hermione que se estaba aguantando la risa.

-Venga, riete… Que lo estas deseando-

Una carcajada cruzo la habitación. Después de unos minutos Hermione se calmo.

-Y bien… Por donde ibamos-

-Creo que por aquí Sr. Potter…- Y dejo que la camisa cayera al suelo.

Les tomo pocos minutos volver a estar metidos en el asunto, Harry estaba sin pantalones y solo una prenda le separaba de poder unirse a Hermione. Los besos de Hermione bajaban por el pecho de Harry mientras las manos bajaban los boxers ajustados de él.

-Miau-

Crookshanks les miraba desde la mesilla con ojos vivaces y con cara de mala leche (aunque la verdad siempre tenia la misma cara) Hermione siguió a los suyo, pero Harry se estaba poniendo enfermo de que ujn gato estuviera observando lo que estaba observando en este mismo momento.

-Hermione… Para, para un momento…-

-Que pasa-

-Tu gato me esta poniendo de los nervios Hermione…-

-Harry por favor… Es Crookshanks… No va a hacer nada-

-No me preocupa eso… Es que nos esta mirando muy raro… Y no me hace gracia consumar el matrimonio delante de él… Asi que cháscalo fuera de aquí… Mione, por favor…-

-Esta bien…-

Se levanto y cogio a Crookshanks, para después sacarlo al pasillo y cerrar la puerta.

-Estas contento-

-Si … Y ahora ven aquí…-

Se empezaron a besar y pronto sus corazones volvieron a saltar de la emocion y pronto Harry se posiciono entre las piernas de Hermione…

-Vamos Harry, hazlo ya… No podre aguantar mas…-

De pronto se oyo una explosion en la habitación de al lado seguido de un "TE ODIO RONAL WEASLEY!". Harry miro a Hermione y los dos se levantaron corriendo cogiendo algo de ropa en el camino. Cuando llegaron a la habitación se encontraron a Ron llorando. Harry y Hermione trataron de consolarle pero en un arranque de ira se desaparecio. Volvieron a la habitación y empezaron de nuevo a besarse, en un arranque de pasion. La puerta se abrio.

-Em… Harry, tendrias tu… mmmm… Algo para tu sabes...- Era Sirius.

-VALE! SE ACABO! NOS VAMOS- Cogio un zapato y lo convirtió en trasladador con unas coordenadas a cualquier lugar.

Cuando llegaron, después del remolino de colores, Harry aparecio una cama con mallas alrededor, para efvitar los mosquitos. El juego se reanudo por 5º vez en la noche, Harry se volvio a situar entre las piernas de Hermione y cuando se iba a empulsar, se oyo un ruido entre unos arbustos.

-Que ha sido eso-

-Olvidate Hermione…-

El ruido sono aun mas fuerte y aparecieron unos brillantes ojos amarillos.

-Ha-Harry… Donde rayos nos ha mandado el trasladador-

-Em… Bueno… Yo habia pensado… En un lugar lejos de Londres… Asi que pense en…- Harry balbuceo algo que Hermione no llego a entender.

-Que has dicho Harry-

-Afri…-

-Harry si no hablas mas alto, no me voy a enterar…-

-Africa…-

-Ah, bueno, Africa… QUE! ESTAMOS EN AFRICA-

-Hermione…- Los ojos amarillos se iban acercando mas.

-PERO TU ESTAS LOCO HARRY-

-Hermione…- Estaban a un metro escaso.

-PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE MANDARNOS A AFRICA-

-Hermione…-

-QUE-

-Corre…-

-QUE DICES-

-Que corras si quieres salvarte de esa enorme pantera negra que nos esta mirabndo mal…-

-PANTERA- Miro hacia su lado derecho y la vio -AAAAAAAA-

Los dos salieron corriendo de la cama, Harry se enredo con las mayas y se cayo al suelo, pero arrancando las mayas de la cama salio disparado con las mayas al vuelo.

-Al arbol Hermione-

-No seas idiota, la pantera sabe trepar-

-Entonces que-

-Somos magos Harry, Piensa como uno-

Harry penso y la bombilla se le encendio.

-A casa Hermione, a casa-

Dicho esto, se aparecieron en su habitación.

-Recuerdame no visitar nunca Africa Hermione…-

-Telo recordare durante el resto de nuestras vidas ��… Y ahora si me disculpas me voy a dormir… Buenas noches Harry…-

BOOM! (N/A: Caida estilo anime XDDD)

-Pero amor…-

-Lo siento Harry… Pero estoy muy cansada de la carrera…-

- Vale … Buenas noches Hermione…-

Bajo a la cocian con una bata puesta para tomarse una vaso de leche. Estaba preprandoselo de espaldas a la puerta de la cocina cuando sintio un cuerpo caliente pegarse a su espalda.

-Te lo habias creido Harry-

Harry se dio la vuelta y la cogio a horcajadas, empezando a besarla.

A partir de ese momento solo se oyeron gemidos en la cocina.

FIN

Espero que les haya gustado . Criticas y demas cosas en un review plis!

Besos. Jire.


End file.
